esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
House Conteville
House Conteville is one of the founding noble houses of the Esmeraldan Empire. Their motto is, "Debts Must Be Paid". Their colours are orange and gold. They are one of nine principal houses of the Principality of Esmeralda.The head of the household holds the title of Baron of Treasury 'and are responsible for managing the provincial treasury, supervising the collection of taxes and borrowing money. They are sworn to the Prince of Esmeralda. It shares rule of the imperial capital, Esmeralda Prime, with House Carpentier. Their stronghold within the city is known as 'The Goldron. The head of the household hold the titles of Earl of Esmeralda Upper and Lord of the Goldron. Common surnames for members of this house include Conteville, Markson '''and '''Bayeux. History The house was founded by Pierre Conteville with the consent of King Jeremy Tull Jr. in 4497. Pierre was well known among the founders of Esmeralda Prime for establishing a rudimentary currency system and opening the first bank in the settlement. In a well known fable, Conteville was said to have collected a debt owed to Jeremy Tull Sr. from early settlers, through somewhat forceful tactics. House Castes House Conteville has four distinct castes. The role of each caste is well-defined and there is a strict path and hierarchy for all members. The four castes of House Conteville and the hierarchy are: #'Masters': Leaders of the house. Reserved for the head of the household and his or her immediate family. #'Collectors': Officers of the house charged with supporting the head of household in their role as Baron of Treasury. These include officials in charge of mints, tax farmers, customs sergeants, toll collectors, accountants and bankers. Senior members of this caste who serve as both liaison and administrators for regional lords hold the title of 'Treasurer'. #'Stewards': Advisers who manage the house's estate and domestic affairs. They are also responsible for tracking the activities of house members and for the training of younger members to prepare for their respective duties within the house. #'Guardians': Trained warriors sworn to protect their house and it's interests with their own lives, to obey the commands of the masters and to keep their secrets. Known Members Masters *James Bayeux, the head of House Conteville. The current Lord of the Goldron, Earl of Esmeralda Upper and Baron of Treasury. Collectors *Meltina Markson, Treasurer of Esmeralda Lower. * Jayla Bayeux, Treasurer of Esmeralda Upper. * Wessel Contevillle, Treasurer of Garbháin City. * Millard Conteville, Treasurer of Labelle City. * Morgan Bayeux, Treasurer of Seko City. * Leanna Markson, Treasurer of Sodraas. * Karissa Markson, Treasurer of Seko City. * Jools Conteville, Treasurer of Titus. * Noel Wilton, Treasurer of Esmeralda Minor (West). Adopted member. * Herman Bayeux, Treasurer of Esmeralda Minor (East). Historical Members Masters * Pierre Conteville, the Banker, legendary founding ancestor of House Conteville. The first Baron of Treasury. * Robin Markson, Baron of Treasury during the War of the Great Houses who sided with the Traditionalists. * Guillaume Bayeux, the Imperialist, Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire from 5000-5022. Adopted member. Originally a member of the Guardian caste but later upgraded to the Masters. **Arlette Markson, his wife. ** Robert Markson, his son. Monarchs *Emperor Conteville I (Guillaume Bayeux): (5000-5022) Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses Category:House Conteville Category:House Conteville beneficiaries